Maldicion
by loboes6996
Summary: Hace tiempo, aquel a quien le decian caballero oscuro tenia una gran fuerza y manejo de la espada. Un dia sufrio de una maldicion y comenzo a viajar para encontrar a quien le hizo esto. Lo unico que sabe, es su profesion es ser herrero y se dice que es capaz de fabricar las mejores armas en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Gracias por pasar. Aviso que la imagen solo la puse porque tenia espadas y caballeros, fue la unica imagen que encontre con eso, exceptuando a Erza y como noqueria utilizar esas imagenes elegi esa, no tiene mucha relacion con la historia. Les diré que en esta historia tratare de que las cosas avancen un poco mas lento que lo usual, algo que no suelo hacer. Puedo experimentar esto y sin mas que decir, gracias por pasar y aqui esta la historia**

En una noche normal, una carreta viajaba hacia magnolia, donde se decia que alli estaba el mejor herrero del mundo, quien se decia podia fabricar las armas y armaduras mas poderosas jamas antes vistas. En esa carreta viajaba el "caballero negro", un ser que siempre portaba una armadura oscura completa y que era temido por sus habilidades con la espada, la cual se decia estaba hecha de un dragon metalico. Tambbien estaba Lucy, una compañera amiga de la infancia que conocio cuando comenzo a estudiar el arte de blandir una espada

La carreta siguio su camino hasta que vieron a una mujer en medio de la nada, con escasa ropa y desmayada en el suelo. Lucy salio, la ayudo a entrar y trato de ofrecerle comer y beber. La joven comenzo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que tomo fue una botella de cerveza y la bebio como si de agua se tratara

-Muchas gracias, esto es lo que necesitaba -Dejo la botella vacia y tomo otra -Soy Cana

-Yo soy Lucy y si no te molesta, me gustaria saber porque estabas en ese lugar tan alejado de la civilizacion

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en un concurso de beber, me sentia segura de mi victoria, pues ya llevaba 4 victorias consecutivas -Cana tomo otro trago y continuo -despues de ganarle creo que estaba tan borracha que no sabia a donde me dirigia

-Esto y que me dices de, bueno -la rubia señalo la poca vestimenta que estaba usando aquella bebedora

-¿Esto? es como siempre visto

Lucy la miro con una cara sorprendida, no creia que pudiera andar asi siempre

-¿Es en serio, siempre? -Lucy se quedo observando su cuerpo y se imaginaba como era andar por ahi usando solo eso

-Deberias probalo, podria gustarte -Aquella bebedora obsevo al caballero negro sentado sin hacer ningun movimiento -Hola señor -El caballero no respondio -¿A este que le pasa?

-Tienes suerte de que no te escucho, podria enojarse y te arrepentirias. Esta durmiendo, no suele quitarse la armadura nunca, tal vez solo si es necesario como para beber o algo asi, pero nunca para relajarse

-Eh, ¿Nunca? eso no le parece incomodo? -Cana se quedo observando la pesada armadura

-Para la mayoria les pareceria un reto pero podriamos decir que se adapto al metal, tanto que ahora esta hecho de hierro. Como sea, ¿sabes algo de un herrero que podria ser el mejor en el mundo? Lo estamos buscando por un asunto

-Claro que lo conozco, me advirtio que estaria en problemas si vomitaba en sus armas, que exagerado -Tomo un poco de comida y volvio a beber -Cuando lleguemos te mostrare donde es. ¿Y que clase de busqueda es esta? ¿Buscas la mejor espada posible?

-No, es otra clase. Buscamos romper una maldicion. Veras todo inicio hace mucho tiempo

-alerta de flashback-

Fue hace tiempo, estabamos en una escuela aprendiendo como usar una espada. La maestra era muy estricta, aunque no tenia mucho enseñando ya que habia heredado la escuela hace unos meses, incluso diria que tenia nuestra edad. Yo no era muy buena asi que solia gritarme muy seguido

-Vuelve a intentarlo gusano rubio -Una joven peliroja la levanto y le dio su espada

Nos ponia nombres segun lo merecieramos, el mio no era agradable

-Si, enseguida Erza-sama -La pequeña rubia tomo su espada y siguio practicando con su compañero

Tras varios intentos no pude igualar a mi oponente, pero ahora es comprensible, el cabllero negro es muy fuerte y en ese entonces tambien tenia fuerzas admirables. Me derribo varias veces

-Bien hecho, aun no tengo un nombre para ti pero bien hecho

La escuela fue divertida aun con todo eso, al menos hasta que sucedio. Nos volvimos a enfrentar, pero esta vez yo gane... 12 veces seguidas

-Ya tengo un nombre para ti, economia. Un dia estas en lo mejor posible y luego te desplomas -Erza tomo su espada -Tomate el dia libre

Obviamente eso le hizo enfurecer, su cara se puso cambio de color ese dia, tenia tanta furia. Dias despues, la maestra quiso hablarle para saber que le sucedia, no estoy seguro de que dijeron, pero se en que termino la conversacion

-¡Es una Maldicion! -Erza le apunto con su dedo -Estas bajo una maldicion. Hace tiempo le sucedio a un amigo mio, conocia a una vibora llamada ultear y -no entendi bien esa parte pero si el final -Dejo de concentrarse ya no valoraba lo que tenia y tu tienes los mismos sintomas. Ve, busca a quien te hizo esto y resuelvelo, apresurate, no querras terminar como mi amigo

-Alerta de fin de flashback-

-Es muy raro ¿De verdad crees en las maldiciones? -Cana la miro esceptica

-No creo que existan pero, la cara de la maestra cada vez que habla de su amigo me convencio. Actualmente no es capaz de blandir su espada como antes, sin embargo, aun tiene una excelente fuerza, pero ahora buscamos romper la maldicion, no estoy seguro de porque o como sucedio, pero tenemos que romper la maldicion

A la mañana siguiente el caballero oscuro desperto y encontro una nota que decia "El herrero ha salido a un viaje, no se encuentra en la ciudad. Por cierto, ayer encontre a una mujer que nececitaba ayuda y le di muchas de nuestras provisiones. Ire a comprar mas, puede que tardemos un rato, te aconsejo ir a tomar algo. - Firma Lucy. El caballero inspecciono las botellas vacias y decidio ir a tomar algo

Camino por la ciudad y encontro un lugar donde podria encontrar algo para beber, una taberna. Entro normalmente y todos voltearon a ver al temible caballero. Un cliente que bebia, dejo su cerveza y se acerco

-Vaya, te ves fuerte -El hombre saco su espada -llevo mucho tiempo viajando, buscando por mucho a a un oponente digno ¿Crees poder entretenerme?

-Gray, ten cuidado, podrias salir lastimado -Dijo una amable camarera

El caballero solo saco su espada

-Entonces, alla voy -Gray lanzo varios ataques, sin embargo, todos fueron bloqueados facilmente y sin mucho esfuerzo -Parece que tu especialidad es defenderte, pero ¿que tan bueno seras atacando?

El caballero negro decidio dar un ataque. Gray lo bloqueo, pero fue mas fuerte de lo que creyo

-¿Que? -Cuando gray lo bloqueo, este temblo, como si haya sido tan fuerte que lo hiciera vibrar

El caballero negro dio otro ataque igual y logro derrumbar a Gray. Despues de ganar, guardo su espada y camino hacia la barra. Una camarera se le acerco temerosa

-¿Q-Que desea señor?

Se quito el casco y ordeno

-Tráigame leche tibia, siento que no tengo energias -La camarera se le quedo observando y cambio su mirada de miedo por una de asombro llena de incredulidad. No podia creer que aquel temible hombre fuera una pequeña chica de pelo azul -¿Que sucede?

 **Fue lento para mi, pero bueno, gracias por leer. Esperen el proximo**


	2. Chapter 2 Magos

**Bien, aqui la continuacion y por cierto algo que me di cuenta que debia mencionar debido a una review es que pondre romance, pero a su debido tiempo, ya que antes quiero establecer algunos puntos. Es la manera lenta de la que les habia hablado. Agradezco el comentario y gracias por pasar**

-¿Que sucede? -La pequeña peliazul miro a la camarera -Leche tibia por favor

-En seguida, señorita -La camarera se fue mientras seguia pensando en como una chica tan pequeña era capaz de llevar tal armadura, y por si fuera poco, vencer a Gray, un poderoso guerrero

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, ahora entraban 2 chicas, Lucy y Cana

-Levy-chan, estas aqui -dijo Lucy, un momento despues miro hacia el suelo y vi a un hombre tirado -¿Fuiste tu?

-Si, en un momento se recuperara -la camarera llego y le sirvio su bebida y se fue -pero procure no lastimarlo

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de gray, ella no queria lastimarlo y aun asi solo basto un golpe para aturdirlo y con otro lo derribo. El seguia temblando de de sorpresa, verguenza y furia

-Espera -Gray se levanto -No lo entiendo ¿Como lo hiciste?

Levy lo miro

-Otro que quiere saber -La pequeña tomo su gran espada y se la ofrecio -Cargala

-De acuerdo -Gray la miro confundido pero acepto su oferta -No puede ser, es tan pesada -Gray no pudo levantar la espada, en un momento levy volvio a tomar su espada

-Mi fuerza te aturdio, no necesite usar ninguna tecnica, ahora si me disculpas, voy a beber un poco

-Espera -Se sento a su lado -He estado buscando por mucho a un oponente digno ¿Te importa si yo invito?

-Ya lo dijo, Gray invita los tragos -Cana tomo asiento y comenzo a ordenar 4 cervezas -Ya era hora Gray, si no lo hacias pronto creeria que eras gay. Afortunadamente encontraste a esta linda joven -Cana poso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Levy -Me alegro por ustedes

-¿Quien eres? -Levy la miro de manera desconfiada y sujeto e mango de su espada

Lucy le comento acerca de como se conocieron y que decidieron tomar algo. Cana les presento a Gray, un guerrero que viajaba a diversos sitios y que se quedaba en magnolia a descansar

-Cana que irresponsable -Gray le grito por un momento pero se olvido rapidamente y miro al caballero negro -Por favor, quiero ser mas fuerte. He viajado por el mundo buscando un adversario pero tu hiciste algo de otro nivel -Se arrodillo en el piso -Por favor, hare lo que sea

-Lo siento niño, tenemos prisa, debo buscar a un herrero y no tengo tiempo para ser niñera

-No sere una carga, puedo cocinar para ustedes, ni siquiera notaras mi presencia

-¿Que dices Lu-chan te molestaria que nos acompañara?

-No veo problema -La rubia miro a Gray en el suelo -Creo que deberias levantarte

Asi fue como Gray se unio a su equio. Estaban listos, tenian provisiones, sabian a donde dirigirse, practiamente odian irse hasta que algo les llamo la atencion

-Rodeen la ciudad, cierren los caminos, todos alerta -Grito un hombre alto con cabello verde y una armadura

Varios soldados con armaduras parecidas hicieron lo que decia. Momentos despues se escucharon muchas espadas chocando, casi como un combate. El caballero negro sintio intriga y penso en dirigirse alli

-Lucy, trae mi casco, me adelantare -Se dirigio cerca de la entrada de magnolia, donde pudo ver a 10 hombre atacando con sus espadas al mismo tiempo a un solo hombre, sin embargo, ese hombre era tan rapido que pudo bloquear todos los ataques con una espada delgada y aparentemente ligera. Un florete, el cual es un arma usada en esgrima

-¿No creeran que es suficiente para derrotarme cierto? -en un segundo ataco y lanzo una rafaga de rapidos golpes que derribaron a tres de sus oponentes para abrirse paso -Gracias caballeros, me despido

Corrio a una gran velocidad mientras esquivaba a los soldados. Tras horas de busqueda los soldados se dieron por vencido. El hombre del cabello verde no parecia contento con la noticia

-Demonios, otro mago que escapa. Vigilen las salidas. Ordenare un toque de queda, no escapara tan facilmente

El caballero negro regreso con los demas y les conto lo sucedido

-Un momento ¿Que es un mago? -Pregunto Lucy

-Un mago es un humano capaz de usar magia, con ello pueden crear ataques o mejorar sus habilidades -Dijo Cana mientras tomaba cerveza -La caceria de los magos es algo muy normal por estos lugares y ese escuadron se llama: raijinshuu. Ellos capturan interrogan y otras cosas a los magos que capturan. Tambien se que el lider de la guardia se llama Freed, hombre elegante y respetado. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Subieron al carruaje, aunque Levy aun se preguntaba porque Cana estaba ahi. Unos soldados revisaron sus identidades antes de partir y los dejaron pasar una vez confirmadas sus identidades. Partieron hacia la proxima ciudad, apenas iban saliendo el mago de hace unos momentos salio a toda prisa hacia la carreta, dio un sato y se quedo alli arriba un momento. Dentro de la carreta decidieron dejarlo pasar, fingir que no escucharon algo alli arriba, Gray no confio en que fuera seguro, por ello decidio quedarse despierto haciendo guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a un pueblo y decidieron salir y comprobar si el mago seguia alli. Abrieron la puerta y estaba colgado de cabeza

-Buenos dias, espero no les moleste pero estan siendo alaltados -Bajo y saco su florete -Denme lo que tengn

-Es mi oportunidad -Gray saco su espada -Nunca antes he enfrentado un mago. Yo sere tu oponente -Sin dudarlo trato de atacarlo por la izquierda

-No funcionara -Retrocedio en un instante -Soy el mago de la velocidad, Jet. Te he advertido, ahora rindete o me vere obligado a lastimarte

-No pienso hacero -Ataco por la derecha, de frente, pero su velocidad era superior a la de un humano normal

-Perdiste -Jet, procedio a darle una estocada directamene, la cual lanzo a su oponente medio metro y tirandolo al suelo

-¡Gray! -Cana se acerco a el -Eres un idiota

-No te preocupes, esta bien, yo me encargo de un solo ataque -El caballero negro lanzo su espada hacia el cielo

-Eso no me dara -Jet miro hacia el cielo y observo hacia donde se dirigia la espada

-Caiste -Al momento de mirar hacia el cielo, lo que hizo fue correr hacia el -Estas acabado -Le dio un golpe que lo derribo. Se acerco a su oponente y coloco su espada sobre el -Explica ¿Quien eres y porque te seguian?

-Maldicion como pesa,. Tu ganas, te dire quien soy. Soy Jet, un mago que vivia tranquilo hasta que aprobaron la ley antimagos, me oculte hasta el dia de ayer, me descubrieron y trataron de atraparme. Yo no hice nada malo, solo no queria ser capturado y solo trate de robarles para conseguir comida. Ellos me presiguen desde hace 2 dias. Tengo hambre ¿Y que?

-Cana, trae comida -Levanto la espada y se dirigio al carruaje

-¿Estas loca? Ataco a Gray -Cana lo ayudo a levantarse

-Era un florete, no tenia filo, el no es tan malo, solo es un incomprendido

Dejaron que Jet comiera y de paso les menciono su proximo destino, un lugar que se supone era un refugio para los magos. Era solo un rumor pero estaba dispuesto a correr el rieso, lamentablemente no estaba seguro de la ubicacion. El rumor que escucho provenia de un herrero, por tanto el lo buscaba para encontrar el refugio. El buscaba el mismo herrero que el caballero negro, Lucy le comento que era una gran coincidencia y decidio invitarlo a viajar a su lado, pero se rehusó. Jet esperaba a un amigo alli y queria llegar lo antes posible. Dio las gracias, se despidio y se fue hacia la proxima ciudad. Todos los demas decidieron explorar la ciudad. En la carreta Levy se preguntaba ¿que debia hacer? No puedo hacerlo, si lo que dice Jet es verdad, el los guiara hacia un refugio, pero yo debo hacerlo para romper mi maldicion, debo matar al herrero

 **Que mal, siento que me falto expresarme mas, no me senti muy bien al escribir esto debido a su historia. Queria incluirlo pero no sabia como hacerlo mas interesante. Gracias por pasar y no olviden mi consejo: No escribas a la 1:00 de la mañana**


	3. Chapter3 El aprendiz vs la dama del lago

**Listo. Creo que este capitulo es mas entretenido. Me siento mas satisfecho al terminar de escribir este capitulo, aunque perdi algunas cosas por un error. Bien, sin mas que decir, aqui esta el capitulo**

Era un dia con muchas nubes, el sol se estaba ocultando cada ves mas. Al llegar a la ciudad el grupo decidio tomar un descanso a peticion de su lider, el caballero negro. Gray decidio descansar un momento despues de su derrota ante Jet, y para no ser un estorbo decidio ayudar a Lucy, que debia de encargarse de las provisiones, ya que debido a Cana parecen haberse acabado rapidamente. Levy queria leer y se dirigio a la biblioteca. Cana penso en tomar un trago y se dirigio a algun bar

En una pequeña taberna, unos hombres bebian y discutian cierto acontecimiento, se rumoreaba acerca de unos magos que rondaban cerca de la ciudad

-oye, ¿Escuchaste acerca de la rebelion? Dicen que los magos planen atacar y tomar el control de las ciudades, ademas, escuche que su lider era el Herrero milagroso, creo recordar que su nombre era ¿Gajeel?

-Eso es ridiculo, por mas fuertes que sean esos raros y aunque tengan al mejor herrero del mundo para fabricar armar -En lo que hablaba llego un hombre corriendo- Esos magos siempre han perdido ante los raijinshuu. Solo seria un suicidio -El hombre se calmo y se sento con ellos

-No estes tan seguro -Dijo el hombre que llego- Dicen que habita en esa ciudad habita una mujer sanguinaria y que ha matado a unos 5 hombres

Cana estaba tomando y pudo escuchar la conversacion. Mientras, en una tienda, Gray comenzaba a conocer a su compañera rubia

-¿Y como se conocieron? Si nos es mucho preguntar -Pregunto Gray mientras cargaba con todas las bolsas

-¿A Levy-chan? Fuimos compañeras mientras aprendiamos como usar la espada -Le dio otro bolsa -¿Y como conociste a Cana, algo de la infancia?

-Si, fuimos amigos cuando niños, desde entonces hablamos. Entonces tu tambien usas una espada?

-En realidad no, fue hace mucho y siempre me derribaban. Lo deje y ahora solo le hago compañia en sus viajes. Terminamos -Fueron y dejaron las cosas en el carruaje

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo mas?

-No te preocupes, tomate el dia. Le dire a tu maestro que trabajas muy bien -La rubia se despidio y entro al carruaje

Gray decidio ir relajarse. Se dirigio a un lago, se desvistio y se metio a agua. No se comparaba al clima helado donde crecio pero era lo mas parecido. Nado y nado, jugo a aguantar la respiracion varias veces, hasta que buceo un poco y llevaba 5 minutos sin respirar. Penso para si mismo que pronto no aguantaria y decidio salir, pero al momento de salir vio a una chica de cabello azul que tambien estaba nadando

-¡Ah! -La joven lo vio y grito de la sorpresa -¡Pervertido!

De la sorpresa que se llevo al salir del agua habia tomado un poco y comenzo a toser

-Cof, no espera cof -Gray vio como ella se alejaba totalmente roja y decidio que lo mejor era vestirse. Se puso su ropa y vio que la chica habia regresado vestida

-¡Pervertido, pagaras por esto! -Alzo sus manos y del lago salieron 2 esferas de agua, se posaron en sus manos, se acerco lentamente y esas esferas tomaron una como forma como lineas delgadas o de espadas delgadas -Muere -Comenzo su ataque con esas "espadas"

-¿Agua control? -La peliazul con sus espadas le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo -¡Duele! Ya veo, eres una maga, pero yo soy un espadachin -Tomo su espada y trato bloquear sus ataques

Los esfuerzos de Gray eran inutiles, al tratar de bloquearlos el agua atravezaba su espada y le ocasionaban varios cortes. Su camisa rasgada y sus brazo con con varios cortes eran prueba de ello

-No te perdonare -La joven junto las 2 espadas para crear una mas grande -Ahora sufriras -Dirigio su gran espada hacia Gray, quien trato de defenderse pero el resultado era el mismo, el agua lo atraveso su espada para un momento despues atravesar a Gray -Eso deberia ser suficiente -Retiro su espada y vio caer a su oponente

-Espera -Estaba apunto de irse hasta que lo escucho -Aun sigo vivo -Gray se toco la herida y se levanto

-Vaya, sigues vivo, entonces vere como te desangras hasta morir

-No, esto es una batalla, pelearas hasta que termine -Habia pasado tiempo desde que habia recibido tanto daño, si iba a morir queria que fuera con honor -Pelea

-No lo hare, esta claro que gane y que tu moriras pronto. Espero que tu crimen haya valido la pena

A Gray le molestaba que no se tomara la batalla en serio asi que tuvo una idea terrible: Enojar a su oponente

-Claro que valio la pena, te vi desnuda -Su oponente se puso roja

-¿Que dijiste? -Volvio a crear su espada de agua

-Asi es, te vi todo, en estos momentos lo estoy recordando, si pudieras leer mi mente, podrias saber todas las cosas que estoy imaginando contigo

-¡Estas muerto!

Gray penso en la batalla de Levy contra Jet, el debia de idear una manera de ganar

-Mi habilidad, tengo una habilidad que crei inutil, sin embargo, ahora la usare -La peliazul lanzo su espada contra el, sin embargo son todas sus fuerzas lanzo su espada hacia ella. Su espada no le dio y cayo pero Gray salto lo suficientemente alto para esquivar el ataque. Una vez en el aire procedio a activar su "habilidad" y comenxzo gritando su propio nombre -Gray. Transformación. Modo angelical

La joven se puso totalmente roja, no podia creer que esa fuera su tranformacion. Gray se habia desnudado, lo cual la distrajo y este aprovecho para caer encima de ella Puso sus manos las de ella

-No -Aquella joven no podia controlar el agua si sus manos no estaban libres -No puede ser

Gray sujeto sus manos y las junto, despues procedio a sujetarla bien con una sola mano para sujetar su espada, la cual el habia lanzado con anterioridad cerca de ella, y procedio a ponerla sobre su cuello

-He ganado -Dijo con una voz muy agitada

-Esta bien -Miro hacia un lado -Tu ganas

-¿Tregua?

-¿Eh?

-Lo lamento, solo buceaba y al salir te vi. No sabia que estabas alli. Y No queria ofenderte, solo quise enojarte para continuar esta pelea. Lo lamento ¿Tregua? -Se levanto y ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias -Se levanto agradecida y luego miro hacia abajo. Se puso roja y le dio la espalda -Juvia cree que deberias vestiste

-No de nuevo -Gray se puso su ropa exceptuando por su camisa, la cual habia sido destruida -Soy Gray, lamento lo sucedido

-No te preocupes, yo lamento haber tratado de matarte, de lastimarte y de haber roto tu camiseta. Soy Juvia -Observo sus heridas y tomo su brazo -Te acompañare a donde me pidas

Caminaron hacia el carruaje. En el camino Juvia le explico el truco para cortarlo con agua. El agua tenia fragmento de metal afilado dentro. Juvia lo halago diciendole que su tecnica "Gray. Transformacion. Modo angelical fu brillante

-Usted es un genio Gray-sama

-Solo fue suerte, de no haberte visto sin ropa no habria recordado que soy capaz de desvestirme en segundos. Hubiera muerto

-Juvia no lo cree asi, usted habria enconrado otro manera de dominarme. Ademas fue muy habilidoso, lograr desvertirse antes de caer al suelo. Usted es magnifico y la manera de usar su modo angelical

-Solo pense en que debia distraerte, asi que o dije para hacerte reir -Habian llegado al carruaje -Se sento en una roca

-No era necesario -Juvia bajo la mirada -No necesitaba hacerme reir para llamar mi atencion -Le acaricio el cabello -Gray-sama, deje que cuide de usted -Miro el carruaje - Tal vez deberiamos entrar

La puerta se abrio y Lucy salio. Miro la escena por un segundo y vio las heridas que tenia

-Gray. Ya volviste -Vio en que estado se encontraba ¿Que te sucedio? No crei que si te dejaba solo sucederia esto

Juvia penso. Una chica en su carruaje. Dejarte solo. ¿Esa mujer era..? Pero en eso llegaba Levy

-Vaya, te ves lastimado. Comienzas a ser mi aprendiz y ya quieres preocuparme

Juvia estaba empeorando. ¿Quien era esa otra chica? sin embargo alguien mas llegaba

-¿Nos vamos? -Dijo Cana, luego vio las heridas -Vaya, te dejo solo un momento y ya estas tratando de matarte. Si no quieres que te deje solo tienes que decirlo

¿Nos vamos? Juvia ya no lo soportaba ¿Gray viajaba con 3 chicas?

-Quienes son estas chicas? -Grito Juvia, debido a que no podia aguantarlo mas

 **Fin de este capitulo. vaya, creo que sera mas interesante a partir de aqui pero siento que no uso bien todos mis recursos ¿Juvia cree que Gray tiene un harem? Lo averiguaremos luego. Gracias por pasar y recuerden no escribir a las 3 de la mañana**


	4. Chapter 4 El herrero

**Adivinen ¿A quien se le acabaron las vacaciones? Exacto, a mi. Espero no afecte la "calidad" debido a que puedo presionarme. Bueno, sin mas que decir, aqui tienen**

El grupo estaba completo. Todos miraban a gray lastimado, excepto Juvia que dessconocia quienes eran ellas

-¿Quienes son todas ellas? -Grito Juvia llena de desesperacion

Gray la miro, no entendia la causa de su molestia pero prosiguio a explicarme

-Juvia, te presento a mi maestra, Levy y hace unos dias me entere de que es conocida como el caballero negro. Lucy, la mejor amiga de mi maestra. Y ella es Cana, la mejor bebedora que conozco.

-Y bien aprendiz ¿quien es ella? -Pregunto Levy

-Es la novia de Gray -Respondio Cana

-¿Como? -Gray le quito la cerveza que bebia -¿Por que crees eso?

-Niño, si fueras a un bar te darias cuenta de los rumores que puedes escuchar. Escuche de un artefacto para aumentar la vista bla bla bla y al usarlo los vi a ustedes dos muy cerca -Cana se iba acercando lentamente con una mirada picara

-No fue eso. Tuvimos una pelea -Sabia a que se referia, esa batalla lo habia ejado sin ropa alguna

-Y lo arreglaron de la mejor manera

-¿Que? no -Gray procedio a explicarles que tuvieron un malentendido, ella saco una espada y se enfrentaron -Y antes de que me matara, decidi distraerla, al igual que mi maestra hizo con ese mago veloz

-Parece que solo necesitas verme para aprender- El caballero negro observo a Juvia -Como sea, tengo una duda ¿Que sucedio con tu espada Juvia?-

-S-se destruyo, mi espada estaba muy dañada y no soporto mucho -Juvia se excusaba, no queria que descubrieran que era una maga. Saco de su bolsillo unos fragmentos de metal afilados. Sonrio y continuo -Lo ve, son la prueba

-Fragmentos de metal afilados. Eres tu -Cana la señalo -Escuche en varias ciudades de ti, usas agua con cuchillas -Juvia retrocedio. Sabian quien era -Y tu debes ser la acompañante del herrero. ¿Puedes llevarnos con el? Por favor

-¿Eh, no tienen miedo? -Se sintio confundida. Habia pasado tiempo desde que conocio personas que no huyeran de los magos

-Claro que no y aunque asi fuera nuestra amiga -Paso su brazo por el cuello de Levy -Ya ha derrotado a un mago sin esfuerzo

-Si, pero podrias no hacer eso -Se quito el brazo el brazo de encima -¿Tu conoces al herrero?

-¿Gajeel? Esta cerca de aqui ¿Por que quieren verlo?

Levy respiro

-Lo busco porque el es capaz de romper mi maldicion, no me gusta hablar de ello pero de verdad necesito verlo. Te lo ruego ¿Podrias llevarnos?

Juvia estaba segada, solo queria ayudar al hombre que conocio y sin pensarlo acepto llevarlos a donde el herrero y, segun dicen los rumores, hacia muchos magos. No quedaba lejos, solo fueron un par de horas. El carruaje se acerco a un gran pozo, juvia salio unos momentos y movio una gran placa de metal que cubria unas escaleras. Alli adentro comenzaron a ver unas pequeñas cabañas, parecia una pequeña aldea y vieron a muchas personas que, segun sospechaban, eran magos

-Salgan, continuaremos a pie -Juvia los guio por ese enorme lugar, los extraños atraian las miradas, todos tenian duda de quienes eran los invitados de Juvia pero nadia preguntaba. Despues de continuar por un rato, Juvia los llevo a una habitacion construida de hierro y con puertas enormes, con sus poderes inserto los fragmentos de metal y logro abrir la cerradura

-Que es lo que quieres Juvia? -Se escucho una voz desde lo oscuro de la habitacion, no parecia contento por sus acompañantes

-Gajeel, te traigo a unos viajeros, han viajado tanto solo para verte. Ahora habla, Levy... -Juvia miro a su alrededor -¿Donde?

Se acerco el herrero y todos pudieron ver su forma. Gajeel, el herrero, tenia un largo cabello oscuro, una mirada penetrante y ropas normales, parecia una persona normal de no ser por su brazo derecho, el cual, le faltaba

-¿Y bien Juvia?

Todos empezaron a preguntarse ¿Donde se habia metido?

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo -El poderoso caballero negro, con una gran armadura y una pesada espada huia a gran velocidad. Miro hacia los lados y observo los alrededores, se dirigio a hacia la parte mas alejada de la ciudad subterranea, un lugar donde por la falta de luz nadie podia verla -No puedo

Con el fin de encontrarla se dividieron pero Lucy sabia donde buscar, no les dijo a sus compañeros pero se dirigio al lugar donde sabria que estaria

-Cuando te sientes triste vas a lugares oscuros, ¿No es cierto, Levy-chan?

-¿Como me encontraste? esta oscuro

-Escuche tu respiracion agitada. ¿Dime, que te sucede? Has estado buscando por mucho tiempo ¿Y ahora escapas?

-Tengo que contarte algo, la razon de porque habia perdido mi habildad fue por que no me concentraba, mi "maldicion" es que... me gusta el herrero

Descansando en un hotel se encontraba durmiendo un joven con un gran sombrero. Jet, el mago veloz habia tomado un descanso despues de pasar mucho tiempo buscando en lugares equivocados. Durmio tanto como pudo hasta que escucho golpes en su puerta

-¿Quien es? -Los golpes continuaron -Mas vale que sea bueno -Se acerco la puerta, despreocupado la abrio solo para darse cuenta que habia abierto la puerta a Freed Justine, el lider del ejercito encargado de cazar a los magos

-Hola, Jet -Saco su florete y trato de acabar esto rapido

-No -Retrocedio -No lograras matarme, soy demasiado rapido, ademas estas solo ¿Que posibilidades crees que tienes?

-Tengo las suficientes, solo basto yo para acabar esto

-Me subestimas, soy el mejor mago que existe -De una manera despreocupada Jet saco su florete

-Oh, estas equivocado, conozco a minimo 4 mago mas fuertes que tu -Jet se sorprendio -Tengo un motivo para llegar solo, estimado compañero. No traje a nadie porque yo, el lider de la guardia real- Freed empezo a mover su florete en el ire, la punta de su espada estaba escribiendo en el aire -¡Soy un mago! -la palabra que escribio fue velocidad -Magia de velocidad, agilidad

Con movimientos muy rapidos Freed parecia casi igualar la velocidad que poseia Jet

-Maldicion -Era un combate dificil, jamas habia encontrado a un oponente que pudiera esquivar y bloquear sus ataques -No importa, sigo siendo mas veloz

-Es verdad, eres impresionante por tu velocidad, pero tienes un defecto. Toda tu vida has sido veloz, tu habilidad es peor que la de un novato, solo te has valido de atacar y esquivar, al igualar tu velocidad esas indefenso, pero ese no es miunico truco -Volvio a escribir, ahora la palabra era: Electrica -Magia electrica, paralisis -Dio un pequeño salto y lo ataco con un ataque desde arriba

-No funcionara -Jet pudo bloquearlo con su espada, pero algo estaba mal -¿Que? -Cuando chocaron sus espadas, pudo sentir como si recibiera pequeñas descargas electricas, estaba paralizado por un breve instante, su oponente aprovecho el momento

-Muere -Encajo su florete en el corazon de Jet, cayo rapidamente. Freed lo miro un momento, desencajo su espada y saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo -Parece que estas muriendo, como un caballero, honrare tu muerte. Estamos aqui reunidos por este mago, Jet, no fue su culpa, los altos cargo decidieron esto, dime Jet ¿Hay algo que quieras como ultima voluntad? -Tomo un pequeño sandwich que estaba en una mesita -¿Gustas?

-Mi ultima voluntad... dime ¿Porque?

-Deja de hablar, te explicare todo -Tomo una silla y se sento para hablar -Mi capitan, Laxus se ha vuelto loco de poder, no creo en lo que hace, pero es mi superior. Decidio volverse el mas fuerte en e mundo, quiere usar sus poderes de mago y a los ejercitos para eliminar a todos los magos, asi nadie podra detenerlo. Es todo, descansa en paz -Saco una rosa y la coloco el pecho de Jet, con sus manos toco sus parpados y cerro sus ojos. Freed se dispuso a salir de la habitacion -Tampoco es facil para mi, disculpame. Descansa en paz

Lucy queria saber mas ¿Le gustaba el herrero? Soo por eso viajo tanto ¿La maldicion era un invento?

-¿Esa es la razon de todo esto, no hay maldicion, lo inventaste todo?

-No, Lucy-chan, te contare algo que no le he dicho a nadie antes

 **Flahsback**

En un pequeño pueblo alejado de los demas, yo vivi tranquilamente, hasta que el aparecio, un hombre herido. Creci siendo amable, no podia dejarlo morir, no habia nadie mas cerca, no eran muchos los habitantes asi que decidi ayudarlo. Lo lleve a mi casita en el arbol, la tenia desde que era niña y me quedaba cerco, como sea, le di comida

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Comio y comio, de verdad estaba hambriento

Al verlo de cerca vi que podia tener mi edad debia tener unos 14, pero aun asi me lo pregunte ¿Que estaba haciendo tan lastimado?

-Esta rico -respondio pero siguio comiendo -Soy Gajeel

-Soy Levy, umm ¿Por que estaba asi? -Pregunte inocentemente

Me conto como unos tipos lo rodearon, no me dijo porque, solo dijo que lo lastimaron. Me agrado facilmente, era una niña aburrida, me quede facinada por sus historias y combates, ademas me mostro su espada. Hablamos por mucho tiempo hasta que anochecio

-Gajeel ¿escuchaste algo?

Escuche pasos, muchos soldados cercando. Gajeel se lamento, me conto que era un mago, creyo que le temeria pero no fue asi. Me explico que recientemente e principe habia ordenado la captura de todos los magos por ser un peligro. Me dijo que tenia un plan para detenerlos, se despidio pero trate de seguir sus pasos, pero me di cuenta de donde estaba por sus gritos

-Laxus, ven por mi

Corri hacia el, lo que vi fue a el frente a un chico rubio, Laxus

-Veo que te has recuperado -Laxus Saco sus espadas

-No morire tan facilmente, Magia de hierro, cuerpo completo -El cuerpo de Gajeel se convirtio en metal, fue increible. Su brazo derecho se convirtio en una cuchilla -Vamos

Comenzaron un enfrentamiento donde Gajeel atacaba y Laxus esquivaba, cuando Cruzaron espadas entendi porque esquivaba en lugar de bloquear los ataques, una de las espadas de laxus se rompio al entrar en contacto con la cuchilla de Gajeel

-Estas en desventaja, principe -Gajeel continuo, minutos despues perdio su segunda espada, parecia que ganaria hasta que... sucedio -Estas acabado -Gajeel trato de encajarle la cuchilla, pero...

-Principe Lxus

Un soldado se interpuso en su golpe. Tiro al suelo a ese soldado y decidio apuñalarlo para terminar con su vida, sin embargo, una mujer vio todo, era la esposa de aquel soldado. Segada por sus emociones tomo la espada de su esposo y trato de apuñalarlo. El no lo esperaba, bajo la guardia y perdio su cuerpo de metal, la espada lo atraveso, para defenderse ataco a la mujer. Se distrajo un segundo debido a una pequeña niña que lloraba. Esa niña era yo, vi morir a mis padres enfrente de mis ojos

Gajeel estaba herido y yo estaba devastada

-No me contendre mas -Laxus tomo la espada de mi padre -Magia del trueno, espada de relampagos -Laxus volvio a pelear, solo que esta vez tenia ventaja.

En medio de a batalla soldados llegaban y veian que laxus era un mago. Laxus los asesino, no queria dejar testigos, se dispuso a matar a todos en la ciudad, es un poderoso monstruo, su espada estaba cargada con suficiente electricidad para matar a un humano normal. Tratamos de escapar mientras se distraia matando a todos, llegamos a un callejon sin salida y podia escuchar los gritos de la gente. Estaba aterrorizada, sabia que laxus se acercaba y Gajeel no podia pelear por su herida

 **Fin de flashback**

-Demonios Juvia, puede ser una intrusa, ahora esta por ahi investigando mi fortaleza, sabe mi ubicacion -El herrero estaba furioso -Saldre a buscarla

-Lo lamento -Juvia bajo la cabeza -Lo reparare, la encontrare

Gajeel camino hasta que, con su oido entrenado, escucho unas voces desde la oscuridad

-No tendre piedad con los intrusos -Convirtio su brazo izquierdo en cuchilla y ataco hacia la oscuridad

-No de nuevo -Levy bloqueo el ataque

-Impresionante -Muchos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del herrero, no podia ver claramente a la otra persona, pero reconocia la espada -Probemos de nuevo -Ataco de nuevo pero su ataque volvio a ser bloqueado

-Alejate -Ahora fue Levy quien ataco primero

-Gihi -Sonrio el herrero, sabia lo que debia hacer

Recibio el ataque directamente donde debia de estar su brazo izquierdo

 **Continuacion del flahback**

Laxus llego, estabamos indefensos

-Parece que hasta aqui llegaste

-Aun no, Levy, necesito tu ayuda

-No lo creo -Laxus corrio, iba directamente hacia Levy

-Magia ve hierro, espada de pacto -El brazo de Gajeel se convirtio en una espada -Pelea

Levy detuvo el ataque de Laxus, pero recibio una gran descarga

-Alla voy -Levy decidio atacarlo y al estar en un callejon sin salida, Laxus no pudo hacer nada mas que bloquear el ataque, eso ocasiono que su espada se rompiera. Trato de escapar, fue perseguido por Levy pero no logro alcanzarlo. Cuando se dio por vencido y decidio no bucarlo mas, miro a su alrededor todos los cadaveres de aquellos que fueron asesinados. Al regresar Gajeel tampoco estaba, habia escapado. Estaba sola rodeada de cadaveres. Con el tiempo fue encontrada y llevada a un mejor lugar

 **Fin de flashback**

Gajeel recibio el ataque directamente con su lado derecho

-Magia de hierro, fundicion -La espada comenzo a fundirse con Gajeel. Un momento despues ete habia recuperado su brazo derecho

 **Siento que me presione, no estoy seguro, no me agrada del todo. Bueno, gracias por pasar**


End file.
